Secret Lovers
by StarWarrior101
Summary: Scalia is the daughter of Scar, the antogonist in The Lion King. She lives on The Isle and is best friends with Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay; but they don't know that she's also dating Harry Hook, a pirate. Before Scalia leaves, she gives Harry her Teleportation stone. When she gets back the next year, everything will be different, she thinks she may have lost her boyfriend.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! This is my first fanfic for Descendants so I really hope you like it! Don't forget to review and feel free to private message me! Here's chapter 1! FYI: I am also posting this on Wattpad, so I'm not copying anyone's work.**

 **(Sc-A-Lee-a)= Scalia pronunciation**

"Once apon a time, long long ago, well, more like 20 years ago, Belle married her Beast in front of 6,000 of their closest personal friends; big cake. Yea, so instead of a honeymoon, Beast united all of the kingdoms and got himself elected king of the United States of Auradon. He rounded up all of the villians and sidekicks, basically all of the interesting people, and he booted them off to the Isle of The Lost with a magical barrier to keep them there. This is my hood. No magic; no wifi; no way out, or so I thought. Hang on, you're about to meet us, but first, this happened." Mal narrated.

Ben's POV*

I keep on looking over at the isle of the lost. "Sleeve. Head." the seamster said, fitting me.

"How is it possible that you're gonna be crowned king next month? You're just a baby." dad said as he walked in with mom at his side.

"He's turning 16 dear." mom said.

"Hey pops." I said from the pedistal.

"16! That's far too young to be crowned king! I didn't make a good decision until I was at least 42." dad said.

Mom sighed, exasperated. "Uh, you decided to marry me at 28." mom pointed out, looking at King Adam.

"Ah, it was either you or Teapot." dad joked. Mom glared at dad, "Kidding."

"Mom, dad, I've chosen my first official proclamation. I've decided to let the children from the Isle Of The Lost be given a chance to live here in Auradon." I said, hoping my parents would understand.

My mom dropped the coat she was holding and her mouth was open in shock. "The children of our sworn enemies living among us!?" dad yelled.

"We start out with a few at first, only the ones who need our help the most. I've already chosen them." I said, trying to reason with my parents.

My mom slowly nodded her head. "Have you?" dad asked through gritted teeth.

"I gave you a second chance." mom said, putting her hand on dad's chest. "Who are their parents?" mom asked.

I looked at mom. "Cruella De Vil, Jafar, Evil Queen, Scar...and Maleficent." I said quickly.

"Maleficent!" my dad yelled. "She's the worst villian in the land!"

"Dad just hear me out." I said, trying to reason.

"I won't hear of it. They are guilty of unspeakable crimes!" my dad yelled again.

"Dad, their children are innocent!" I said. "Don't you think they deserve a shot at a normal life?" I asked. "Dad?"

Mom looked at dad and gave him a look that said, 'just do it.' Dad sighed, "I suppose their children are innocent." dad said, sighing and walking away.

"Well. Well done." mom said, straightening my coat. I smiled at her. Mom and dad walked out of the room and I went to the window and looked at the Isle.

Scalia's POV*

"Be right back." I said to Mal, Carlos, Jay, and Evie as I saw Harry in an alley way, looking at me. I had red highlights in my dark brown hair. I was wearing a red and black leather crop top, red and black leather pants, black biking fingerless gloves, black combat boots, and a backwards lion snapback.

 _Scalia's Everyday Outfit_

turned around and ran the way we came, making sure they don't see me. "Catch up soon!" Carlos yelled as the four continued walking. I waited until they were out of sight before I went into the alley.

"Hey there Lass." Harry said in his Scottish accent, kissing me. I wrapped my arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. He pinned me against the wall and kissed down my neck.

"Seriously?" I moaned softly.

"You know you like it." Harry said, smirking.

"Can't deny that." I said softly. Harry pulled back and pulled me into his chest. "So, what are you doing today?" I asked him.

"Not much. Getting money for Uma, maybe go around the shops with Gil." Harry said, "What about you, treasure?" Harry asked, using the nickname he gave me.

"Not much. Just ganging out with Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos all day." I said shrugging.

"SCALIA!" I heard Mal shout from a distance.

"That's my call," I said. "Love you. Tell Gil I said hi." I said, kissing him before running off.

"Love you too and I will." Harry called after me. I turned around and smiled at him before I joined up with the others in the market. I met up with Mal who was spray painting a wall. She tossed me a green spray can as we wrote, 'Long Live Evil!' on the wall. We broke out in a song and dance number.

 **[Mal]**

 **They Say I'm Trouble,**

 **They Say I'm Bad,**

 **They Say I'm Evil,**

 **And That Makes Me Glad.**

 **[Jay]**

 **A Dirty No-Good,**

 **Down To The Bone,**

 **Your Worst Nightmare,**

 **Can't Take Me Home.**

 **[Evie]**

 **So I've Got Some Mischief,**

 **It's In My Blood,**

 **Can You Blame Me,**

 **I Never Got No Love.**

 **[Carlos]**

 **They Think I'm Callous,**

 **A Low-Life Hood,**

 **I Feel So Useless,**

 **[All]**

 **Misunderstood!**

 **[Me]**

 **Mirror, Mirror On The Wall,**

 **Who's the Baddest Of Them All,**

 **Welcome To my Wicked World, Wicked World.**

 **[Accompaniment]**

 **I'm rotten to the core, core,**

 **Rotten to the core,**

 **I'm rotten to the core, core,**

 **Who could ask for more,**

 **I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door,**

 **I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the,**

 **I'm rotten to the core.**

 **[Mal]**

 **Call Me A Schemer,**

 **Call Me A freak,**

 **How Can You Say That,**

 **I'm Just Unique.**

 **[Jay]**

 **What, Me A Traitor,**

 **Ain't Got Your Back,**

 **Are We Not Friends,**

 **What's Up With That.**

 **[Me]**

 **So I'm A Misfit,**

 **So I'm A Flirt,**

 **I Broke Your Heart,**

 **I Made You Hurt.**

 **[Carlos]**

 **The Past Is Past,**

 **Forgive Forget,**

 **The Truth Is...**

 **[All]**

 **You Ain't Seen Nothing Yet.**

 **[Evie]**

 **Mirror, Mirror On The Wall,**

 **Who's The Baddest Of Them All,**

 **Welcome To My Wicked World, Wicked World.**

 **[Accompaniment]**

 **I'm rotten to the core, core,**

 **Rotten to the core,**

 **I'm rotten to the core, core,**

 **Who could ask for more,**

 **I'm nothing like the kid next, like the kid next door,**

 **I'm rotten to the, I'm rotten to the,**

 **I'm rotten to the core.**

A mother was pulling her kid in a wagon who had a sucker in his hand. Mall bend down and grabbed the sucker from the baby's hand. We all laughed as Mal held the sucker up in the air. Just then, everyone ran away in terror and fear. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Harry and Gil ran back towards the ship. "Wimps." I thought to myself.

"Hm," Mall said, turning around, "Hi mom."

"Stealing candy Mal?" Maleficent asked. "I'm so disappointed."

"It was from a baby." Mal said, handing her mom the sucker.

"That's my nasty little girl." Maleficent said, taking the candy from Mal. Maleficent then spit on it and rubbed it under her armpit.

"Give it back to the dreadful creature." Maleficent said, handing the sucker to one of her knuckleheads.

"Mom," Mal whined.

"It's the _deeds_ Mal that make the difference between mean and truly evil." Maleficent said, waving to the mom and baby. Eventually I zoned out, thinking of Harry and our relationship; I hate keeping it a secret from my friends, but it's for his safety and also mine.

"Scalia. Scalia, I have news." Maleficent said, getting my attention.

"Huh? What is it?" I asked.

"You five have been chosen to go to a different school, in Auradon." Maleficent said.

When Maleficent said that, me, Evie, Carlos, and Jay tried to run, but the three knuckleheads held us all back. Mal looked at us, "What!? I'm not going to some boarding school filled to the brim with prissy pink princesses." Mal said.

"And perfect princes." Evie said, stepping forward.

"Really Evie?" I asked, "I'm not going, besides, dad needs me here, on the Isle." I said, making up an excuse.

"Then we'll ask them." Malefiecent said. I mentally groaned.

"Yea, and I don't do uniforms." Jay said, quoting 'uniforms.' Unless it's leather, you feel me?" Jay said, laughing.

"I read somewhere that dogs are allowed at Auradon. Mom said their rabid pack animals who eat boys who don't behave." Carlos said, stepping forward.

Jay snuck up behind Carlos. "Woof!" Jay said in Carlos' ear. Carlos jumped and glared at Jay.

"Yea mom, we're not going!" Mal argued.

"You think small pumpkin. It's all about world domination." Maleficent said, walking away. "Mal..." Maleficent called. Mal followed her mom.

"I'll be back later," I said, "I need to go clear my head, alone." I said, walking off. I wondered to Ursula's Fish And Chips. I quietly opened the door and poked my head in to thankfully see Gil by the door. "Gil? Gil!" I whispered.

"Huh?" he said, looking around.

"Gill, come here, I need to ask you something." I whispered when we say me. Gil followed me outside.

"What's up Scalia?" Gil asked.

"Can you go get Harry since I'm not going in there?" I asked.

"Yea, is something wrong?" Gil asked.

"Yea, something big is happening." I told his truthfully.

"What happened?" Gil asked with concern on his face.

"I'm scared that if I tell anyone, you or Harry will think of me as a traitor to the Villians and the Isle." I said, shakely.

"I'll never call you a traitor. What happened?" Gil asked again.

"I'm leaveing the Isle." I said. Gil's eyes widened in surprise. "Me, Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay were chosen by the soon-crowned King Ben to attend school at Auradon Prep." I told him.

Gil didn't say anything, instead he pulled me in for a hug and I hugged back. "I'll go get Harry." Gil said, walking back inside. I was pacing back and forth until Harry came out with Gil behind him.

"Are you ok Treasure?" Harry asked.

"I love you." I said, hugging Harry and sobbing into his chest. Harry was shocked for a moment before instantly hugging my back.

"Scalia? What's going on?" Harry asked, looking at me.

"Me, Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were chosen by soon-crowned King Ben to attend school at Auradon Prep." I told him. "I'm leaving the Isle."

Harry looked at me with disbelief. "Leaving? Leaving the Isle?" Harry asked. I slowly nodded. Harry hugged me and rested his chin on my head.

"I don't want to leave you guys." I said, sobbing. Harry was holding me in a tight embrace. We ended the embrace and I looked at Gil. "This is the last time I'll see you guys for a long time, come here Gil." I said, walking up to him. He looked at me and we hugged one last time.

"I'll miss you squirt." Gil said, hugging me.

"I've never liked that nickname." I said, laughing. "Well," I broke from the embrace, "I should go, the others are most likely wondering where I am." I said, wiping my eyes.

"Gil, you have always been like an older brother to me, always protecting me. Harry, I will always love you and I will never stop loving you. I'll come back home, I promise." I said before I turned around and walked away. I went back to the warehosue to see the other kids with their parent and to see my dad waiting for me.

"Hey Dad." I said, walking up to him.

"Oh come here you." he said, bringing me into a hug. "How'd Harry take the news?" dad whispered.

"Ok I guess. I'm really ginna miss him, Gil too." whispered into his chest.

"Don't worry. You'll do fine at Auradon Prep." dad encouraged. "The others are waiting for you in Maleficent's office." dad said, releasing me.

"Of course they are." I muttered, walking to her office.

"What's up" I said, walking in and standing next to Mal.

"You will go. You will find the fairy godmother, and you will bring me back her magic wand. Easy peasy." Maleficent said, doing her nails.

"What's in it for us?" Mal asked.

"Matching thrones, his or her crowns." Maleficent said.

"I just want to stay with Harry." I muttered to myself and no one could hear me.

"I think she meant us." Carlos said, motioning to the five kids.

"It's all about you and me baby." Maleficent said to Mal. "Do you enjoy watching innocent people suffer?" Maleficent asked.

"Well yea, who doesn't?" Mal asked.

"Then get me the wand." Maleficent interrupted. "With the wand and my septar, I could bend good and evil at my will!"

"Our will." Evil queen said.

"Our will." Maleficent said. And if you refuse missy, you're grounded for the rest of your life." Maleficent smirked.

"What? Mom!" Mal whined but Maleficent shut her up. Maleficent and Mal had a staring contest.

"Fine, I'll do it." Mal said, walking off.

"I win." Maleficent said. The other parents were saying that they don't want their kids going to Auradon.

"Scalia, you're not going, I need your help around the house. With my old age you'll have to pick up the slack around the house." Dad said.

"What is wrong with you all!" Maleficent screamed. "People used to cower at the mention of our names." Maleficent said, walking down the stairs. I cowered behind my dad. "For 20 years, I have been searching for a way off this island. For 20 years, they have robbed us of our revenge! Revenge on Snow White and her horrible little men; revenge on Aladdin and his bloated genie; revenge on every sneaky dalmation that escaped your clutches; revenge on Simba who banished you from the pride lands; and I, Maleficent, the evilest of them all, I will finally have my revenge on Sleeping Beauty and her relentless little prince!" Maleficent said. "Villains, our day has come!"

"Dad, I can't leave Harry and Gil." I begged.

"I'm sorry Scalia, but we need the wand, you have to go to Auradon." Dad said.

I sighed as I walked to the window, facing Uma's ship where Harry and Gil are at. My dad tried to comfort me, but he couldn't. "Oh Scalia!" my dad said, walking to an African vase. He turned it upside down and out came a shiney rock. "This is a Galaxy Luz Opal, many years ago I had Maleficent chant this rock with the powers of teleportation to get someone inside and outside of the barrier." my dad said, handing me the rock.

"Cool," I said, exmining the rock, "how does it work?" I asked.

"It's easy. Say where you want to go, and throw it at the ground, if it works, a red portal will open up. You walk through it and collect the opal at your destination." my dad said.

"Can I give this to Harry?" I whispered.

"I figured you would." my dad said, smiling.

"Thank you!" I said, hugging him. "Bye!" I said, running outside. I stood outside the warehouse. "Outside of Ursula's Fish and Chips." I threw the rock at the ground and a red portal appeared. I walked through it and I arrived at my destination. "Cool." I said as I picked up the stone which ended the portal. To my luck, I say Harry and Gil outside talking. "Harry! Gil!" I yelled, running up to them.

"Treasure!" Harry said, kissing me. I broke the kiss.

"Take this." I said, handing him the gem.

"What is it?" Harry asked, confused.

"This is the Galaxy Luz Opal." I said. "Many years ago, my dad had Maleficent charm this gem with a Teleportation Spell." I told him.

"Does it work?" Harry asked, hopeful.

"I used it to get here." I said, smiling. "So basically, you say where you want to go and throw it at the ground, a red portal will apprear and you walk through it. Make sure to grab the opal when you arrive though." I said. "Go ahead, try it." I said.

"Ok uh, next to Scalia." Harry threw the opal and a portal opened in front of him and next to me. He walked through and closed the portal. "This is awesome!" Harry said.

"Want to know they best part?" I asked, looking at Harry and Gil.

"What?" Gil asked.

"It can teleport someone inside and outside of the barrier." I said, smiling. Harry looked at me, smiling.

"So I can come to Auradon to see you whenever I want?" Harry asked, hopeful.

"Yes, you can." I said, smiling.

"Treasure!" Harry said, hugging me tight. When we released, I grabbed his face and kissed him. I released and smiled sadly at him. "You have to go?" He asked.

 _Scalia and Harry's Last Hug_

"Yea." I said, nodding my head.

"Bye Gil." I said, hugging Gil.

"Cya later Scalia." He said sadly.

"I'll visit." I said, walking off.

"Love you guys!" I called to them.

"Love you always!" Harry called after me. I walked back inside and the others were coming out.

"The car here?" I asked.

"Yep." My dad said, handing me my duffle bag. "Look behind us." my dad whispered in my ear. I turned around and Gil and Harry were at the corner, leaning up against the wall. I smiled and waved so the others didn't see. Harry mouthed 'I love you' and I mouthed 'I love you too.' I then followed the others to the car.

"Lets get the show on the road!" Jay yelled, running past us.

"Smells like common folk." Evil queen said, walking to the car. Me, Mal, Carlos, Evie, and Jay put our bags in the trunk and the chauffeur closed the trunk door and we got in the car.

"The jackels have landed." The chauffeur said into a mic on his coat.

"Hey!" I barked, "I ain't a jackel, I'm a lion." I growled at him who ignored me. He started the car and we drove off. Immeditely, I saw Carlos and Jay eye something, candy. "Evie, Mal?" I asked.

"Yea?" they said.

"The boys found the candy." I said as Carlos and Jay are fighting over candy.

"Hershey bar?" Evie asked me, handing me the bar.

"Sure." I said, taking it from her and opening it. I ate a bite. I love how sweet it is and how it melts in your mouth. I consumed the whole bar in less than a minute while Jay and Carlos were stuffing their faces with candy.

"You're looking a little washed out." Evie said as she bagan to do Mal's makeup.

"Ew, stop. I'm... plotting." Mal said, shoving Evie's arm away.

"Well it's not very attrative." Evie said, eating her candy.

Mall had a remote and she pushed a button where the black screen went down so we could see what's in front of us. "Look!" Evie said.

"It's a trap!" Carlos screamed.

"Ah!" We all screamed and clung onto each other. Instead of falling, a gold bridge appeared out of no where that led us to Auradon.

"What just happened?" I asked, unclinging myself from Mal.

"It must be magic." Evie said, happy.

"Hey." Mal said, getting the driver's attention. "Did this little button open the magic barrier?" Mal asked.

"No this opened the barrier," the driver said, holding up a silver button, "that's the button to my garage, and this button..." he said. He clicked it and black screen came back up.

"Ok." Mal said, laughing. "Nasty. I like that guy." Mal said, leaning back.

"Wait, so we can now do magic?" I asked the others.

"I guess." Mal said.

"I wonder..." I said. I opened my palm and focused my energy to create a flame above my hand. I was about to give up when the flame appeared. "My powers are back!" I cheered.

"I didn't know you had powers." Jay said.

"I've never used them." I said. We soon arrived at Auradon Prep. "This school is so...preppy." I said in disgust.

"We'll get used to it." Evie said.

When we pulled up to the front circle, we were greeted by the marching band and the students waving flags and holding signs. The chauffeur opened the door and Jay and Carlos came tumbling out, fighting over the candy. "Ow! Stop!" Carlos yelled as Jay put his foot to Carlos' chest. Evie, Mal, and I slipped behind them and out of the way. "You got everything else!" Carlos yelled. "Why do you want whatever this is!"

"Because you want it!" Jay yelled.

"Guys, guys. Guys we have an audiance." I said. At that, Carlos and Jay immediately shut up.

 **Ok guys! This was chapter one and I really hope you liked it! BTW: School starts on Wednesday so I won't be able to post as often. Please review and feel free to private message me! StarWarrior...signing off!**


	2. Chapter 2

_WASSUP guys and welcome back! I'm sooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I just started high school and I'm being bombarded with homework every single night. Anyway, I'm changing Scalia's hair to platinum blonde, just a warning lol. Anyway, please enjoy!_

Scalia's POV*

"Just cleaning up." Jay said, spitting out a piece of candy. "Get up." Jay said, helping Carlos up.

"Leave it like you found it." The fairy Godmother said in a sing-song voice. "And by that, I mean just leave it." she said, looking at Jay and Carlos. They threw everything they grabbed back into the car. She then looked at me.

"Fine." I said, throwing a lot of Hershey Bars back into the car.

"Hello Foxy." Jay said, walking up to Audrey.

"Oh God." I muttered, facepalming.

"The name's Jay." Jay said to Audrey. Audrey laughed uncomfortabley.

"Welcome to Auradon Prep." The Fairy Godmother told the five of us. "I'm Fairy Godmother, the headmistress." She said, curtsying.

" _The_ Fairy Godmother?" Mal asked, interested. "As in bibiti-bobiti-boo?" Mal asked.

"Bibiti-bobiti you know it." She told Mal.

"Yea I always wondered what it felt like for Cinderella when you just appeared out of no where with that sparkly wand and warm smile, and that sparkly wand." Mal 'gushed.'

"Oh that was a long time ago and as I always say it, don't focus on the past or you'll miss the future." Fairy Godmother said.

"It's so good to finally meet you all. I'm Ben." Ben said, stepping forward.

"Prince Benjamin. Soon to be king!" Audrey said excitedly, looking at Ben.

"You had me at prince." Evie said, walking up to Ben. "My mom's a queen so that makes me a princess."

"The Evil Queen has no royal status here...and neither do you." Audrey said to Evie.

"Watch it princess." I growled at Audrey as I pulled Evie back.

Ben laughed nervously. "This is Audrey."

"Princess Audrey, Ben's girlfriend." she said.

"I already don't like her." I whispered to Mal.

"Same." She whispered back.

"Ben and Audrey are going to show you around and I'll see you tomorrow." Fairy Godmother said, motioning to the two. "The doors of wisdom are never shut, but the library hours are from 8:00 to 11:00 and as you may have heard, I have a little thing about curfews." She told us. We all chuckled dryly. The band and everyone else soon walked away.

Ben walked up to us nervously and clapped his hands together. "It is so so good to finally meet you all." Ben said when Jay punched him because he got too close. He then shook Mal's hand. "This is a momentous occasion and one I hope will go down in history," Ben shook Carlos' hand. "The day our two peoples began to heal." Ben then shook my hand and Evie's hand.

"And the day where you show the five peoples where the bathrooms are." Mal said.

Ben laughed. 'A little bit over the top?" Ben asked, smiling.

"A little more than a little bit." Mal said.

"Well, so much for first impressions." Ben said, chuckling.

"Hey, you're Maleficent's daughter, aren't you!" Audrey said. "You know what, I totally do not blame you for your mother trying to kill mine and stuff." She said. "Oh, my mom's Aurora, Sleeping…"Audrey said.

"Beauty. Yea, we know who she is." I said, crossing my arms.

"And I totally do not blame your grandparents for inviting everyone in the whole world but my mother to the stupid christening." Mal said, smirking.

"Water under the bridge." Audrey said.

"Totes." Mal said, sarcastically.

"Ok, so how about that tour?" Ben asked, separating the two girls. "Yea? Auradon Prep. Built about 300 years ago and inverted into a high school by my father when he became king." Ben started as we followed a few feet behind him. We all stopped in front of a statue of King Adam, Ben's father. Ben clapped twice and the statue changed into a beast.

"Ah!" Carlos screamed, jumping into Jay's arms. We all looked at Carlos and Jay put him down.

"Carlos, it's ok." Ben said, laughing. "My father wanted his statue to morph from beast to man to remind us that anything is possible."

"Does he shed much?" Mal asked.

"Yea, mom won't let him on the couch." Ben said.

"Seriously?" I asked.

"Yea." Ben said, continuing the tour.

We walked inside of the school. "So you have a lot of magic here on Auradon? Like wands and things like that?" Mal asked.

"Yes. It exists of course, but it's pretty much retired." Ben said.

"What happens if someone _does_ have magical powers?" I asked.

"Well, the council votes to see if we use the Fairy Godmother's wand to remove his or her powers or not." Ben said.

"What would happen if a VK had powers?" Jay asked.

"We would remove them." Ben said.

I nodded and we continued our tour. "Well, most of us here are just mortals." Ben said.

"Who happen to be kings and queens." Mal said.

"That's true!" Audrey said from Ben's side. "Our royal blood goes back hundreds of years." Audrey said, putting Ben's arm around her shoulders. Ben once again laughed uncomfortably when he saw Doug walk down the stairs.

"Doug. Doug, come here." Ben said. "This is Doug." ben said, introducing Doug to the five of us. "He's gonna help you with your class schedules and show you the rest of the dorms." Ben said. "I'll see you later, ok?" Ben said as he walked off with Audrey.

"Hey guys, I'm Dopey's son." Doug said, introducing himself. "As in Dopey, Doc, Happy, Bashful, Grumpy, Sleepy, and...high-ho." Doug said, looking at Evie.

"Evie." she said, walking up to Doug, "Evil Queen's daughter." She said.

"Ok, so about your classes," Doug said, changing the subject, "I put in the requirenemnt already, History of Woodsmen and Pirates, Safety Rules For The Internet, and uh Remedial Goodness 101." Doug said with Mal looking over his shoulder.

"Let me guess, new class?" Mal asked. Doug nodded. "Let's go guys, lets find our dorms." I said. The five of us ran up the right staircase.

"Oh uh guys, your dorms are that way." Doug said, pointing to the other staircase. We ran up the other staircase with Doug following us. "Carlos and Jay are sharing a dorm and Evie, Mal, and Scalia are sharing a dorm." Doug said. We nodded and went off to find our room.

After a few minute search, Evie, Mal, and I finally found our room. We opened the door and we were met with a whole lot of pink. We walked in and looked around. "Wow. This place is amaz…"Evie started.

"Gross." Mal and I said at the same time.

"I know right? Amazingly gross." Evie said.

"It needs a whole lotta red and black." I said.

"Uh! I'm gonna need some serious sunscreen." Mal said in disgust.

"Yea." Evie agreed.

"E." I said, pointing to the curtains as the three of us closed all the curtains to make the room a little darker.

"This is so much better." Mal said and I agreed with her.

"Lets go see what the boys are up to." I suggested.

"Lets go." Evie said as she headed for the door. We walked into the boys room to see Carlos playing a video game.

"Scalia, catch." Carlos said, throwing me one of the remotes. I attached them to my wrists and Carlos added me into the game. On the game, it was me vs. Carlos. I fired my gun at him and he moved out of the way, he began trying to punch me, but I moved out of the way all the times. I flipped befind him and got him in a headlock and killed him.

"I win." I said, taking off my remote.

"No fair." Carlos said, "rematch?" he asked.

"Maybe later." I said, walking to the others with Carlos behind me.

"You sound just like your mom." Evie said from Carlos' bed.

"Thank you." Mal said to Evie.

Jay closed the laptop that was in his hand. "You do it your way and I'll do it mine."

"Hey Jay, come check this out man, it's awesome." Carlos said, handing the controllers to Jay. Jay took the controllers from Carlos and began playing.

"Hey! Do I have to remind you guys what we're here for?" Mal asked, annoyed.

"Fairy Godmother, blah blah blah. Magic wand blah blah blah" Jay said, still playing the game. We all laughed at his comment except for Mal.

"This is our one chance to prove ourselves to our parents." Mal said. We all immedately stopped and looked at Mal. "To prove that we are evil and ficious and ruthless and cruel." Mal said. "Yea?"

"Yea." we all responded.

"Evie, mirror me." Mal said. Evie handed Mal her mirror. Jay gave the controllers back to Carlos and we all gathered around the table.

"Mirror mirror on the...in my hand, where is the Fairy Godmother's wand sand." Evie asked. The mirror pulled up the image of the wand.

"It's in the museum!" I said.

"Do we know where it is?" Mal asked.

"About 2.3 miles from here." Carlos said. We all nodded and snuck out of the room.

"Carlos!" I whisper yelled.

"Coming!" he said, putting on his leather jacket.

We ran to the museum to find it closed. We ran to the front door to find a security guard sitting on his chair facing his computer. The guard's chair squeaked and we all backed up against the wall, trying not to be seen.

"That's your mother's spinning wheel?" Jay asked, laughing.

"Yea, it's kinda dorky." Carlos said.

"It's magic. It doesn't have to look scary." Mal said. Mal then pulled out her spellbook, "Magic spindle do not linger, make my victim prick a finger." Mal cursed. The guard just leaned back in his chair.

"Impressive." Jay said, sarcastically.

"I got chills." Carlos sarcastically said.

"Ok, you know what?" mal said before flipping to a different spell, "prick the finger prink it deep, send my enemy off to sleep." Mal cursed.

The guard then yawned and walked to the spinning wheel and accidently pricked his finger on the needle. He yawned and fell asleep next to the wheel. "Not so dorky now, huh." Mal said to Carlos. We tried to get in, but the door was locked. Mal ratlled it a few times but it wouldn't open.

"Stand back." Jay said. Mal and I looked at each other.

"Make it easy, make it quick, open up without a kick." Mal said quickly. The door flew open as Jay was and was getting ready for kick the door open. We all laughed as Jay ended up on his butt. "Coming?" Mal asked, kicking Jay's butt.

"Come on Jay." Carlos said, helping Jay up.

"I'm good." Jay said.

"Just trying to help." Carlos muttered.

We all snuck quietly by the alseep security guard. "So close!" Evie whispered as we ran up a flight of stairs but was met with lifesize statues of our parents.

"Well, the wand's not here, lets bounce." I said, turning around. "Lets go." I said, Jay, Carlos, and Evie followed me but Mal stayed behind. We were wandering around until we found the wand. "Evie, go tell Mal we found the wand." I said. She ran off and soon after, she joined us at the Fairy Godmother's wand.

"Yes!" Jay cheered as he ran through the gate with us following behind him. We ran to the base of the podium and looked at the wand.

"Jay don't!" I yelled. Jay just smirked at me and went under the guardrail. "Wait! No. No, don't!" I said, trying to stop him. When Jay reached for the wand, he was thrown back and the sirens sounded.

We all covered our ears. "A force field and a siren!" Carlos yelled.

"That's a little excessive." Jay said from the ground.

"We have to go!" Mal said, running from the wand with us following her. We got to the lobby and Carlos somehow turned off the sirens. "Carlos!" Mal said.

Carlos stopped and looked at us. "Your welcome."

"Thank you now lets get outta here!" I said. We all ran out of the door.

"Way to go Jay. Now we have to go to school tomorrow!" Mal said, running from the museum.

The next morning, because of Jay, we had to go to school. I put on my lion snapback and Mal, Evie, and I met up with the boys outside our door and we walked to our first class which was Remedial Goodness 101. "If someone hands you a cry baby, do you A) Curse It? B) Lock It In A Tower? C) Give It A Bottle? D) Carve Out its Heart?" Fairy Godmother asked us.

Evie immediately rose her hand. "Evie?"

"What was the second one?" She asked.

"Ok anyone else?" Fairy Godmother asked.

I looked over and saw Mal drawing the Fairy Godmother's wand in her sketchpad. "Scalia?" Fairy Godmother asked me.

I looked at her. "C. Give it a bottle." I said.

"Correct again." Fairy Godmother said.

"You are on fire girl." Carlos said, looking at me.

"You just pick the one that doesn't sound any fun." I said, shrugging.

"Oh, makes sense." Evie said.

I heard a little squeal next to me when a girl with short dark brown hair ran past us. "Hello dear one." Fairy Godmother said.

"You need to sign off an early dismissal for the coronation tomorrow." Jane said, looking at us.

"Everyone here remembers my daughter Jane?" Fairy Godmother asked.

"Mom!" Jane whispered.

"Jane, this is everyone." Fairy Godmother said, making jane face us.

"Hi." She said quickly. "That's ok. Don't mind me. As you were." Jane said, running past us. With my enhanced sence of smell, I smelt the mixture of fish and sugar; Harry Hook.

'What is he doing here?' I thought to myself.

"I'll be right back." I said, standing up and running to my dorm. I walked in and saw Harry on my bed. "Harry." I breathed, locking the door.

"Hey there Treasure." Harry said, standing up and kissing me.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and said, "What are you doing here? I didn't expect you to come this early."

"What, am I not allowed to see my girlfriend?" Harry smirked.

"Of course you can." I said, kissing him again. I let go of his neck. "How's Gil?" I asked.

"He's coping. A little sad bout you leavin', but other than that, he's fine." he said.

"I really wish you could be my date for Ben's Coronation." I said, sighing.

"Treasure, you know I can't. The king and queen will never let me and Uma would never let me." Harry said, also sighing.

Harry changed the subject. "So, how's Auradon?" Harry asked.

"Eh." I said. "We have to take Remedial Goodness 101 which sucks. We tried to get the fairy Godmother's wand last night, but Jay set off the alarm." I said.

"Is that why you're here?" Harry asked. "To get the wand?"

"Mal's mom, Maleficent, wants us to steal the wand to close the magic barrier on The Isle Of The Lost." I said. "By the way, I saw you and Gil run when Maleficent showed up." I smirked.

"What!? I mean can you blame me. Everyone knows she hates pirates." He said.

"Fair point." I said, kissing him. "You should go before Mal and Evie get back." I said, standing up.

"Fine." He said, also standing up. "Isle of The Lost." Harry said, throwing the opal down at the ground.

"Wait," I said. I walked up to him and kissed him again. "Tell Gil I said hi."

"Will do." Harry said, smiling. "See you later Treasure." Harry said, walking through the portal. I unlocked the door right as Mal walked in.

"You ok?" She asked.

"Yea I'm fine." I said.

"Ok then. Come on, Jay and Carlos are down on the Tourney Field." Mal said.

"This'll be good." I said, smirking and closing the door.

We met up with Evie and we walked to the Tourney Field. We saw Jay ramming everyone in his way. "Yea Jay!" I screamed. He then dodged everything thrown at him in the kill zone. Jay then collided with another team member and Jay got the ball and scored.

"Oh yea!" I heard Jay scream from the field. The coach then called Jay over and was talking to him. I saw the coach laugh then he patted Jay's shoulder.

"I think Jay made the team." I said to Evie and Mal.

"I hope he does. I didn't know he was this good." Evie said.

"He's pretty good." Mal said, watching Ben.

"Uh Mal? Jay's over there" I said, pointing to right field.

Mal snapped back to earth. "I uh knew that." Mal said quickly.

"Were you checking out Prince Ben?" I asked.

"No I was not." Mal said, defensively.

"I think you were." I said in a sing-song voice.

Mal groaned and ignored the last comment. After practice, all five of us were hanging out by Mal's locker. I saw Ben walk towards us. "We're gonna go." I said and the four of us walked off so Mal and Ben could talk. The bell rang so the four of us met up with Mal and we walked to class.

"What did Ben want?" Jay asked.

"Nothing. I ran into Jane in the bathroom." Mal said, smirking.

"Oh no. What did you do?" I joked.

"Nothing. I just gave her a new hairstyle." Mal said, shrugging.

"Ok?" I said as we walked into class. Evie sat next to Doug, Jay sat next to Carlos, and I sat next to Mal.

"Evie?" Mr. Delay said, "What's the average atomic weight of silver?" He asked.

"Atmic Weight? Well, uh, not very much, it is an atom is it not?" Evie said, laughing nervously. Mr. Delay called Evie up to the front of the room but I saw her grab her magic mirror. She grabbed a piece of chalk. "What's the average atomic weight of silver?" She said, waiting for the mirror to give it's answer. "That would be 106.905 times 0.5200 plus 108.905 times 0.4800 which Mr. Delay, gives us 107.9 AMU." Evie said.

"She used her magic mirror." I whispered to Mal.

"Of course she did." she whispered back.

"I forget. Always a mistake to underestimate…" Mr. Delay started.

"A villian?" Evie said, facing the teacher. "Don't make it again." She smirked, tossing him the piece of chalk. She walked back to her seat and Chad have her a piece of paper on it.

'Please don't fall for chad.' I silently begged.

The bell then rang and Carlos and I headed for gym class. We changed into our gym clothes and met Ben on the field.

"Ok Carlos, we're doing sprints, you ready?" Ben asked. I then heard a dog bark and saw Carlos take off screaming with the dog chasing behind him.

"Sweet!" Ben said as Carlos ran past him.

"Carlos!" I said, running after him with Ben behind me. We saw Carlos in a tree with a dog under him.

"Carlos!" Ben and I yelled.

"Ben, Scalia?" Carlos asked. "Ben, Scalia help me! This thing is a rabid killer! He's gonna chase me down and rip out my throat!" Carlos said as Ben picked up the dog, "This is a rabid vicious pack animal!" Carlos said, climbing higher into the tree.

"Hey, who told you that?" Ben asked.

"My mother." Carlos said.

"Cruella?" Ben questioned.

"She's a dog expert, a dog yellerer." Carlos said.

"Why are you holding him! He's gonna attack you!" Carlos said.

"Carlos, you've actually never met a dog, have you?" Ben asked.

"Of course not." Carlos said.

"Well then, Dude meet Carlos. Carlos meet Dude. He's the campus mutt." I said, taking Dude from Ben's arms.

"He doesn't look like a vicious rabid pack animal." Carlos said, getting out of the tree. "You're a good boy, aren't you." Carlos said, walking closer to Dude. Carlos reached out and pet Dude's head. I have him to Carlos and Carlos was holding Dude.

"I think Carlos is over his fear of dogs." I said to ben, laughing.

"Looks like." Ben said.

"You're a good boy." Carlos said, holding Dude.

"I guess you guys have it pretty rough on the island." Ben said to Carlos and I.

"Yea." I said.

"Lets just say we don't get a lot of belly rubs." Carlos said, upset.

"We'll give you guys some space." I said, grabbing Ben's shoulder.

"Ok. Cya out there." Carlos said as Ben and I walked away.

Ben and I walked out there. "That went well." I said.

"Yea, that was a good plan." Ben told me.

"So, do you have a date for my Coronation?" Ben asked.

"Uh no, I'm not bringing a date since I have a boyfriend." I said.

"Oh. Since you said, you're not bringing a date, I have a feeling he's still on the Isle?" Ben asked.

"Yea." I said, laughing.

"Who is he?" Ben asked.

"You have to promise you won't tell anyone." I told Ben. "My friends don't even know because I'm kinda... dating the enemy." I said, sheepishly.

"The enemy?" Ben asked intrigued. "Who is it? I promise I won't say a peep. My lips are sealed." Ben said.

"Fine." I groaned. "He's a pirate. His name's Harry Hook, son of Captain Hook." I said.

"I know him." Ben said.

"You do?" I asked, puzzled.

"I've met him once, mean kid." Ben said.

"Well, he's a pirate but he'll protect what's his." I said.

"Ok then. Once again, my lips are sealed." Ben said, laughing.

"Thanks." I said.

"No problem." He said as we walked back onto the field.

"I'm going back to the dorm, cya." I said, running off. I walked in to see Mal, Evie, and Jane in our dorm.

"I'll never get a boyfriend." Jane said, laying down on my bed.

"Boyfriends are overrated." Mal said from her bed.

"I kinda want a boyfriend." I said, keeping up the act with the others.

"Why?" Mal asked.

"So I can have someone to love." I said, sitting next to Jane. "Hey Jane." I said.

"Hey Scalia." she said.

"How would you know that boys are overrated? You've never had one." Evie asked Mal.

"Cause I don't need one E. They're a waste of time." Mal said, looking at Evie.

Evie then gasped. "I forgot to do Chad's homework." Evie said, stopping her sewing machine.

"And that is exactly what I mean." Mal said to Evie. Then there was a knock on the door and a girl I don't know walked in.

"Who are you?" I asked.

"Hey guys! My name's Lonnie. Daughter of Mulan." Lonnie said, "Anyway, I love what you've done with Jane's hair and I know you hate us and well, you're evil, but do you think you could do mine?" She asked.

"Why would I do that for you?" Mal asked.

"I'll pay you $50." Lonnie said, holding a bag of coins.

"Good answer." I said, swiping the bag of coins, "Evie needs to buy some more material like red and other colors." I asid, giving the bag to Evie.

Evie stood up. "I'm thinking we loose the bangs, maybe some layers, and some highlights…" Evie said.

"Um I want it cool. Like Mal and Scalia's." Lonnie said.

"With the split ends?" Evie asked.

Mal groaned as she got her spell book. Mal did a spel that gave Lonnie new hair. It's brown, curled, and past the shoulders. "I love it!" I yelled.

"Same." She said. She then ripped the end of her skirt. "Now I'm cool." She said.

"Like ice." Mal said.

Jane then walked over to the mirror and ripped the bottom of her dress. She gasped, "What did I just do!? Mom's gonna kill me." Jane said.

Soon Jane and Lonnie left when Carlos and Dude walked in. "What up with that?" Carlos asked.

"Jane was hanging out with us and Lonnie wanted new hair." I said, playing a game on the IPhone 8 I got. Carlos then sat down at the foot of Mal's bed with Dude and he opened his laptop. "Evie, is my dress almost finished?" I asked.

"Almost done. Just have to sew the gems on." She said. I gave her a thumbs up when Jay came bursting in, wearing his #8 jersey. Carlos cat-called him.

"Nice going Jay!" I said as I high fived him.

"Did your plan work with Jane? Are you going over to see the wand?" Jay asked Mal.

"Do you think I'd be going over every single spell in this book if I hadn't completely struck out?" Mal snapped.

Whoa, someone's in a bad mood." Jay said.

"My mom's counting on me. I can't let her down." Mal said.

"We can do this." Jay said, "if we stick together."

"Because we won't go back until we do," Mal said. "We're rotten.." Mal said.

"To the core." We all said.

"Oh I also found out that fairy Godmother blesses Ben with the wand at Coronation and we all get to go and I don't have anything to wear." Evie said.

"Wait. The wand will be at the Coronation, in the open, and we'll be there?"I questioned. A knock came from the door. "Hold that thought." I said, getting up and opened the door. "Mal, it's for you." I said.

"Hey Mal." Ben said. I didn't see you guys today and I'm just wondering if you had any questions or anything at all that you needed." Ben said.

"Not that I know of." Mal said, looking at us then to Ben.

"Ok, alright. Well if you need anyting just uh…"Ben said, walking away.

"Ben, wait!" I said, running towards the door. "Um, is it true that we all get to go to your Coronation?" I asked.

"Yea. The whole school goes." Ben said.

"Wow. That is beyond exciting." I said. "Do you think that's a possibility that the five of us can be by the Fairy Godmother so we can soak up all of the goodness." I asked sweetly.

"I wish you could." Ben said, "up front, it's just me, my folks, and my girlfriend." Ben told us.

"Your girlfriend?" Mal asked.

"Yea. I'm sorry." Ben said.

"Ok thanks, bye." Mal said, closing the door. I think it's time that Bennyboo got himself a new girlfriend and I need a love spell." Mal said, smirking. Carlos tossed the spellbook to Mal.

 _There it is! Chapter 2! And I'm so sorry this took so long to publish! I was bombarded with homework from high school and didn't have any time for my actual life. Don't forget to comment and vote. StarWarrior...signing off!_


	3. Chapter 3

_hey guys! I'm back with another chapter! I'm also sorry it took so long! Honestly, I'm always posting on Wattpad, I'm forgetting about , please forgive me! Please review and I hope you enjoy!_

"Ok, we know that we need to mix it in with something that Ben will eat." I said. I got an idea. "To the kitchen!" I yelled.

The five of us snuck unto the kitchen and began making the love potion. After 10 minutes, we finished the batter, but not the potion. "It says we still need one tear and I never cry." Mal said.

"We could chop up an onion." Carlos suggested.

"No. We need one tear of human sadness." Mal said, reading the instructions. "This potion has the best reviews, so we follow the instructions." Mal said.

"A tear's a tear." Jay said, bored.

"That's not true Jay." Evie said and after that she got all scientific about the different types of tears.

"There you are Mal! I was looking for you." Lonnie said, walking into the kitchen. I set a rag quickly on top of Mal's spellbook. "You know all the girls want you to do their hair." Lonnie said. "Midnight snack, huh." Lonnie said, eying the cookie batter. "What you guys making?"

"Nothing special. Just cookies." I said right before Lonnie tasted the batter.

"No!" We all yelled at her.

"What? I'm not gonna double dip." Lonnie told us.

"You feel anything?" Evie asked.

"Yea like it may be missing something?" I asked.

"Hey there." Jay said, approaching Lonnie, seeing if the potion actually worked.

Lonnie looked at Jay in confusion. "It could use some chips." She said.

"Chips?" Jay said in confusion.

"And those are?" Mal asked.

"Chocolate chips." Lonnie said, getting the chips from the fridge. "The most important food group." 'Wait, didn't your mom ever make you chocolate chip cookies?" Lonnie asked. We all stared at her with a blank face. "Like when we're feeling sad and they're fresh out fo the oven and she just makes you laugh and puts everything into perspective." Lonnie told us. "Why are you all looking at me like that?" Lonnie asked.

"It's different where we're from." I said with sadness in our eyes.

"Yea I know, I just thought that even villians love their kids." Lonnie said.

"Think again." I mumbled, looking at Lonnie.

Lonnie looked at us again before it hit her. "How awful." She said, putting her hand on top of Mal's when a tear rolled down her cheek. I wiped the tear from her cheek and flicked it into the cookie batter.

"Well, big bummer but we have to get these into the oven so thank you so much for everything and have a really really good night. I'll see you tomorrow, evil dreams." Mal said, rushing Lonnie out of the kitchen.

We baked the cookies and put them in a bag. We gave them to Mal who kept them with her until the next day.

The next day, Mal and I walked to her locker. "Are you feeling kinda weird about this?" I asked her. "I mean it's not so bad here." I said.

"Are you insane?" Mal said. "Long live evil. You're mean, you're aweful, you're bad news. Snap out of it!" Mal said.

"Thanks Mal. I needed that." I said. "You got this." I whispered to Mal then I walked away. Ben and Mal were talking and Ben snatched the cookie from Mal's hand and ate it. Carlos and I fist bumped while Mal looked at the four of us then back to Ben. We all walked up to Mal and Ben and Jay waved his hand in front of Ben's face.

"How you feeling...bro?" Jay asked, smirking.

"I feel, I feel like singing your name! Mal!" Mal widened her eyes and covered Ben's mouth with her hand. A few hours later, the big game was coming to an end and the coach put Jay and Carlos in. "Yea Jay and Carlos!" I cheered. Jay first shot but was deflected by the goalie. Then a few seconds left, Auradon Prep acted like a team and we won by one goal.

"I gotta go." I said. "I promised I'd help someone study for a test." I said, lying. I'm actually gonna go see Harry. He's waiting for me in my dorm. I went into my dorm and I saw Harry on my bed, reading one of my books.

"Hunger Games. Nice book." He said.

"Yea I like it." I said, closing the door.

He got off my bed and walked towards me. "how're you doing Treasure?" Harry asked me.

"I'm fine but you should have seen the Tourney ball game! Jay, Carlos, and Ben actually worked together for once and we won!" I said.

"I don't even know what Tourney Ball is." Harry said, laughing.

"It's hard to explain. It's easier to watch instead." I said.

"I was. Your dorm has a perfect view of the field." Harry said, wraping one of his arms around my waist. "And you." he said, kissing my neck. I moaned and turned around and smashed my lips to his. He pinned my against the wall and was kissing down my neck and we had a heated makeout session.

"Oh Scalia, I have to ask..." Mal said, walking in on Harry and I.

"Mal! I can explain." I said.

"What are you doing! Especially with Harry Hook!" Mal yelled, ripping Harry off of me.

"Mal stop!" I yelled.

"What is wrong with you! He's a pirate, he's our enemy; he's your enemy!" Mal yelled.

"Listen Mal," Harry tried to talk.

"Don't talk to me!" She yelled at Harry, pushing past him. "Scalia, how could you! We trusted you!" She was really mad now.

"If you would just let me explain Mal." I said.

"There's nothing to explain Scalia! You were making out with Harry Hook!" Mal yelled.

"Harry, you should go." I told him quietly.

"Scalia, I'm not leaving you." Harry said.

"Just go!" I roared. He flinched back before teleporting back to the Isle. I got so mad and I used my Sonic Scream at Mal and she slammed into the back wall.

"Why are you doing this?" Mal asked, less anger in her voice, but it's still there.

"You started this by yelling at me!" I yelled.

"Why is he important to you anyway! You hate him!" Mal yelled, standing up.

"He's my boyfriend and I love him!" I growled. "I'm going out." I said before walking out of the room and slamming the door. I walked to the front gates and transformed into my lion form and I ran to the mountains overlooking the school.

I was gone for about 3 hours. I ran into the mountains where I could see the entire school and I knew that Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos were looking for me because I can hear them calling my name. "Who are you?" I heard someone ask.

I quickly turned around and realized it was another lion, one of my cousins most likely. "Who are _you_?" I asked, growling.

"My name is Nala, wife of Simba. Who are you?" Nala asked.

"I'm your niece. My name's Scalia, daughter of Scar." I said, proudly.

"Well Scalia, you came with the other kids from the Isle Of The Lost, am I correct?" Nala asked.

"Yea." I said.

"Why are you up here all alone? Your friends are looking for you." Nala said.

"I don't have any friends, not after they hurt me." I growled.

"What happened if you don't mind me asking?" Nala asked, sitting next to me.

"Well, I left the Tourney Game early because my boyfriend was in my room, waiting for me. He's a pirate, the son of Captain Hook, so he lives on the Isle. Before I left, I gave Harry the Galaxy Luz Opal granted with the ability to teleport inside and outside of the magic barrier. Anyway, so he was in my dorm waiting for me and lets just say we were kinda making out when Mal walked in. She flipped and was yelling at me. I told Harry that he should go but he didn't listen so I yelled at him to leave and he teleported away without even saying goodbye. I used my Sonic Scream and slammed Mal into the wall, told her that Harry was my boyfriend, then I said I was going out." I explained the story to her. "Then I ended up here." I said.

"Your friends are looking for you. They must care about you." She said to me, looking down the mountain.

"I don't know if I can trust them again after what happened." I whispered.

"You never know until you try." Nala said.

"Why are the lions at Pride Rock smarter than the lions on the Isle Of The Lost?" I asked, joking. "I'm joking, don't answer that." I said.

"Go back, Scalia." Nala said.

"I will. Thank you Nala." I yelled, running down the mountain. When I got to the edge of the woods, I transformed back into my human form and walked through the gate. "What's with all the yelling!" I yelled at Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"Scalia! Thank God you're safe!" Evie said, running up to hug me. I didn't hug her back.

"I get that you're still mad at me?" Mal asked.

"Still mad? A little more like pissed." I said, glaring at her.

"I'm really sorry Scalia. I shouldn't have reacted the way I did." Mal said with her head down.

"It's gonna take more than 'sorries' to fix this." I said, walking into the school and to the dorms. I was on my bed when I felt something under my pillow. I reached under it and grabbed a big black box. I opened it and there was a red necklace with matching earrings in it. They were from Harry. I was holding the necklace when Evie slowly came in.

"Can I come in?" Evie asked.

"You're aleady in." I said.

"Who were those from?" Evie asked, sitting on the end of my bed.

"I bought them myself to wear to the Coronation." I lied.

"I know you're still mad, but I finished your dress for the Coronation." Evie said. That got my attention and a smile cracked on my lips.

"I know you want to see it, but first you have to get up." she said, helping me up.

"Uh fine." I said, standing up.

"Close your eyes." Evie said, going to her closet door.

"You know I hate surprises Evie." I groaned, closing my eyes.

"Ok...open!" Evie said. I opened my eyes to reveal and black to red ombre floor length dress. It was a one-shoulder with gems on the shoulder strap and side. There were also black and red heels.

I gasped and covered my mouth. "It's beautiful." I said.

Evie grinned and said, "I knew you would like it!"

"Like it? I love it!" I said, walking towards the dress.

"Well, what are you waiting for, try it on!" Evie said.

"Ok." I said, laughing. I went into the bathroom and came out a few minutes later to see Carlos, Mal, and Jay in the room as well.

"Hey." Mal said.

"Hey." I said.

"Scalia. I hate this. I hate you not talking to me. I want my friend back." Mal said.

"I'll always be your friend, but I just can't trust you right now." I said.

"Wait! One more thing!" Evie said. She ran to my bed and got the necklace and earrings that Harry bought me. She put them on me. "Voila!" She said.

"I love it." Mal said, standing up and walking towards me.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Mal asked.

"Because I knew how you'd react and I was right." I said.

"I'm so sorry." Mal said hugging me. "Can you please forgive me?" she asked.

"Mal, "I smirked, "you know it's impossible to stay mad at you forever." I said, hugging her back. "Come here you guys." I said to Evie, Jay, and Carlos.

"So what exactly happened?" Jay asked.

"Something I'd rather keep to myself and Mal won't tell _anyone,_ right?" I said, looking at Mal.

"Some secrets have to stay secrets to protect others." She said to me.

"So what did I miss?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Mal went on a date with Ben." Evie said.

"Awww." I said. "How'd it go?" I asked.

"Good but we have to get to Remedial Goodness 101." Mal said.

I noded my head and went back into the bathroom to change. I handed the dress back to Evie and she hung it up. "Lets go." I said. We walked into the classroom and sat in our normal seats.

"Children, excuse me but as you know this Sunday is Family Day here at Auradon Prep and because your parents can't be here due to uh, distance," Fairy Godmother started.

"They're on the Isle, just say that they're on the Isle." I said.

"Anyway, we've arranged for a special treat." Fairy Godmother said. She then turned around and turned on the computer to see our parents on a live chat.

"Ah! Too much Maleficent! Too much Maleficent!" I joked. The others laughed, including Mal, at my joke.

"I don't see anything nor do I hear." Maleficent said from the computer screen.

"Kids, up here!" Fairy Godmothers called the five of us to the front of the room to see our parents.

"Give me the remote!" dad yelled as he ripped the remote from Evil Queen's hands. He pressed a button and the screen on their end turned on.

"Oh! Evie, it's mommy!" Evil Queen waved at Evie waved back.

"How's my little lioness doing!" my dad asked me.

"Uh good. I met Nala up in the mountains." I told dad.

"Nala? As in my sister-in-law and your aunt?" dad questioned.

"Yep." I said. He growled at the sound of Nala's name.

"Ew! Who's the old bat!?" Cruella questioned in disgust.

"This is Fairy Godmother." Mal said.

"Still doing tricks with eggplants?" Maleficent said, laughing.

"I turned a pumpkin into a beautiful carrige!" Fairy Godmother said into the computer.

"You really couldn't get Cinderella to 1am." Maleficent said, laughing. "I mean really? Hamsters have to be back on the little wheels?"

"They were mice not hamsters!" Fairy Godmother said, agitated.

"Hi mom." Mal said once Fairy Godmother left the screen.

"Mal!" Maleficent yelled. Evil Queen smacked her horns. "I miss you. How long does mommy have to wait to see you?" Maleficent asked.

"Well, the big Coronation is coming up and I think probably some time after that." Mal said.

"When!?" Maleficent asked.

"Friday at 10am." I said.

"You're sure I can't see you before that? I don't know what I'll do if I can't get my hands on that magic w...you! You, you little nugget!" Maleficent asked, almost spoiling the plan.

"Yes, I completely understand, mother." Mal said.

"Carlos! Is that a dog!?" Cruella asked, bewildered. "You're right," Crulla said, squeezing the dog toy, "He would have the right size for a pelt."

Carlos stepped forward, "He'd make the right size for a pet!" He said. "This dog loves me and I love him. And FYI, you dog is stuffed!" Carlos said Cruella gasped. "So give it a rest!" Carlos said.

"Oh burn!" Jafar said to Cruella. The five of us were listening to Jafar and Crulla argue. I had enough of it and I turned off the computer and went back to my space next to Mal and Evie.

"I'm so sorry." Fairy Godmother said after I turned off the computer.

"Thank you for the special treat." Jay said to Fairy Godmother.

"Of course." She said.

Mal then turned around and walked out, followed by Evie, then me, then Carlos, then Jay. We walked outside of the classroom. "M? What do you think our parents will do to us if we don't pull this off?" Evie asked.

"I think they will be quietly disapointed in us, but ultimately proud of us for doing our best." Mal said, smiling at Evie.

"Really?" Carlos asked.

"No, I think we are definately goners." Mal said.

"Yea." I muttered, walking out of the classroom.

We walked into Carlos' and Jay's room and we came up with a plan to get the wand.

"Ok, I know what this looks like. So I'll be up under the dias under the beast's bell jar, and we'll come in from here, and I'll be in the very front; you won't, you'll be up in the balcony." Mal explained. "Carlos."

Carlos sighed. "Ok, so I'll find our limo to break the barrier and uh, get back on the Isle with the wand." Carlos said.

"Perfect. Evie, you will use this to take out the driver," Mal said, holding up a blue perfume, "two sprays and he'll be out like a light." Mal said.

"Ok." Evie whispered. We all sighed like we were thinking about not going through with the plan.

Carlos and Jay walked away while Mal sat down, memorizing another spell. "M? You want to break Ben's love spell?" I asked.

"Yea. You know, for after." Mal said, looking at Evie and I then back at the spellbook. "I've just been thinking, you know when the villians finally do invade Auradon and begin to loot and kick everyone out of their castles and imprision their leaders and destroy all that is good and beautiful. Ben still being in love with me seems a little extra... cruel." Mal said. Mal then slammed her spellbook closed and walked away.

"M?" Evie called after Mal. Evie and I eventually went back to our rooms. That night, I couldn't go to sleep and neither could Evie. Evie reached into her drawer and pulled out the test she got a B+ on and looked at me. I also went into the drawer and pulled out the test I got an A+ on because Ben tutored me and I looked at Evie.

"Does it make me good to say I don't want to do this anymore?" I asked Evie.

"Auradon's changed us for the better." Evie said, putting the test back in the drawer. I also put my test back in my drawer and turned out the lamp.

 _hey guys! I hope you like it so far! Please review and I'm sorry about the typos, it's unedited. Chapter 4 will be out soon! StarWarrior...signing off!_


End file.
